


College! AU where Feyre loses her virginity to Rhys

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: College AU, F/M, Smut, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: Originally posted September 30th, 2016





	College! AU where Feyre loses her virginity to Rhys

Feyre Acheron decided that she has a kink for tattoos.

Specifically, entwined vine and flowers that went across broad, tan shoulders and then flowed down the spine.

She was nervous. Beyond nervous. She knew that she needn’t be but the thought of being intimate with someone to the point where she lost her virginity… but it was scary for her. She was yet to give herself like that to a person, she was raised thinking that it was something she should cherish until she was absolutely positive she had found the person for her. She was now positive, but that didn’t make her any less nervous.

Feyre had two previous relationships to the loving one she was in now.

Her first was with a boy named Isaac Hale during high school, but it barely counted as a relationship. All they did was kiss, _once_ , and then they mutually decided that they weren’t really all that attracted to one another before they went any further.

Then she met Tamlin during the summer between when school ended and she started her first year of university.

The son of a rich business man and attractive as hell, Tamlin swept her off her feet in a way that no one ever had before. He was thoughtful, kind, funny, and would rather play the guitar than bother with the internships his father offered him.

And he had the most glorious body she’d ever seen. He was real life photo shop, unfairly gifted from the gods with good looks, and a sense of humour that had her crying with laughter on a daily basis.

It was no surprise that she fell in love with him. Fell so hard that when things started going wrong she didn’t really notice.

It started when Tamlin’s father and brothers died in a car crash six months after they started dating.

Tamlin was devastated. Suddenly he was going to inherent a multi-million dollar business he had never had any real interest in and he was to do it alone. His mother had already died of an aggressive cancer, and he didn’t really have any other family.

All he had was her.

He became so… possessive. He didn’t like her friends outside of his own circle, didn’t want her out at night in case she got attacked, didn’t want her to use public transport and insisted that she use one of his drivers if she ever needed to go anywhere.

It didn’t take long for her to feel like she couldn’t breathe.

And that’s when she met the actual love of her life, Rhysand.

She met him during a rare moment of peace. He had come to help her roommate, the lovely and bubbly Morrigan, move into their new residential apartment. He was charismatic and charming, and at first was one of the few friends Feyre had. She spent every minute she could with him and felt guilty as hell for it, but she just enjoyed his company and friendship so very much.

When Tamlin came home one night smelling of alcohol and covered in love bites from another woman, it was Rhys she ran to.

“ _I couldn’t wait anymore_ ,” Tamlin had told her, “ _I’m so sorry, I’ll never do it again.”_

He did, of course, but according to him it was justified if she was with Rhysand behind his back.

With the help of Rhys she dumped him. He helped her heal, taught her that it was okay to love people, and most importantly showed her that she was worthy of love herself.

_____

Feyre was wearing a red, over-complicated lingerie set and had just finished adjusting the straps when she heard Rhys knocking at the door.

Mor was gone for the night, and Feyre was hoping that tonight her and boyfriend of a year would finally go all the way.

 _Ugh, all the way._ Feyre thought, _why they must call it something so juvenile is beyond me._

She wrapped herself in a dressing gown and made her way over to the door, opening it with a broad smile on her face.

Rhys was wearing a matching grin, and kissed her as he stepped into her room.

“Hello, Feyre darling.” He purred.

God she loved it when he spoke to her like that.

It took Feyre a very, very long time to figure out he wasn’t just fucking around when he flirted with her, and actually wanted a relationship. Luckily, it didn’t take him long to realise that he would need to do more than flirt to win her over.

“Rhys,” She closed the door behind him and pressed herself up against him. His eyes widened in delighted surprise and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“What would you-”

Feyre interrupted his question with a deep kiss, flattening one hand against his chest and with the other, undoing the ties on her dressing gown, revealing the racy red lace beneath. From where she was pressed up against him, Rhys could only catch a view of her scantily clad, generous breasts, but moaned in delight either way.

“What are you wearing, Feyre?” He stepped back from her so that he could push the gown off her shoulders, revealing the whole outfit to him- if you can even call something with so little material an outfit.

“Do you like it?” Feyre was trying to be seductive, but her nerves sang true in the wavering of her voice.

At her tone, Rhys’s eyes that were glazed over from lust, softened.

“You look stunning. You always do.” At that, he leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. His voice matched the soft look in his eyes, and _god_ the way that he looked at her…

She loved him. She loved him the way she read about in books, the way that makes her ache for him even when he was with her, in a way she had never loved anyone else.

“I want you, Rhys. All of you, every single little part. I love you so much, and I want to be with you in a way where I can express that.”

She thread her fingers through the belt loops in his pants and pulled him towards her bed on the far side of the room.

Her shared room wasn’t big, just enough space for two beds with a desk in between, cupboards against one wall and a small, separate bathroom.  

She pushed Rhys against the bed so that he was sitting and promptly straddled him. She kissed him again, this time angling her mouth so that he could sweep in his tongue and claim her. He groaned quietly as she ground against him and subtly undid the buttons on his shirt, one by one.

This wasn’t an unfamiliar position for the two, who certainly had done more than simply kiss, and it made Feyre question how to make him take it further. It’s not that she didn’t know what she was doing- actually no, she had no idea what she was doing.

Once she was done with his buttons and he had taken off his shirt, revealing those gorgeous tattoos and chiselled chest, she undid the button of his pants, slightly grazing his length as she did so.

His lips moved from her mouth to her neck and collarbones, sucking and biting what he knew were her most sensitive areas. Rhys knew nearly every part of her body intimately; having traced it with his fingers and tongue- they were just yet to take this final step.

“ _Rhys_ ,” She moaned as his fingers slipped past her lingerie to lightly tease her centre.

He was still incessantly working on her neck with his wicked mouth, and at her groan entered a finger into her.

He let out a pleased sound at the wetness he found there, and moved his head away so that he could look Feyre in the eyes.

“I want this, Feyre. I want _you_. But are you sure? I don’t want you to do this if you think you have to just because we’ve been together a while. We don’t need to, this-” He pushed another finger in her; curling them slightly to hit the spot he knew would send her over the edge, “this is enough for me.”

He then gave her a surprisingly gentle kiss, following it by a sweet kiss to her forehead.

“I’m sure, Rhys. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”

“As you wish then, Feyre darling.”

Without warning her, he flipped them so that she was now lying on the bed with her knees bent across the side, and Rhys was kneeling so he was on the floor and in between her legs. She let out a small shriek of surprise that turned into a deep moan as Rhys leaned forward and swiped his tongue down her centre. One of his hands was now braced on her knee as he delved in and out of her folds, focusing on the sensitive bundle of nerves between her thighs, the other holding the delicate fabric out of the way so that he had free reign on her lower body.

Feyre arched her back in pleasure, tangling her hands in his silken hair and breathing heavily as he pleasured her.

He was ferocious in the way that he tasted her, enjoying every second of it.

Feyre removed her hands from his hair and propped herself up on her elbows, not to interfere but so that she could watch him touch her.

Rhys looked up, making eye contact with her as he once again swept into her. It took all of Feyre’s self-control up until now not to grind into his mouth, but with those piercing eyes looking at her she couldn’t help but move her hips on his tongue.

He seemed to enjoy her squirming, and only went faster, adding a finger back into her moving it in and out at a startling pace.

Feyre started to shake with pleasure, and both she and Rhys knew that she was moments away from climax.

“ _Rhys_ ,”

She gasped and moaned through her climax, Rhys stroking her the whole time.

Rhys stood up off the floor, shucking off his pants and exposing his long member.

Before he had a chance to join Feyre on the bed, she lightly braced her hands against his abdomen, drawing soothing circles with her thumbs, and made him continue to stand.

“As much as I would enjoy what I’m sure you’re intending to do, tonight is about you, Feyre.” He purred. He used that voice because he knew she found it irresistible, and Feyre had no intention of proving him wrong.

However, “just a taste then,” she smirked as she took the tip of his cock into her mouth, lightly rubbing her tongue over his head.

He gasped at her actions and fluttered his eyes in pleasure as she moved down his hard length, licking and kissing him.

As much as he enjoyed what she was doing, and as much as she loved the sweet taste of him, it was barely a minute before he pushed her head back and guided them onto the bed.

He changed positions so that she was lying down and he was on top her of, aligned with her.

“As much as I like what you’re wearing, it needs to come off. Now.”

Feyre giggled at Rhys’s request and wasted no time in removing her lingerie. He tried to help her, but what lost in all the straps, so make himself content to watch her strip while lightly stroking himself.

Once she had it off and had flung it across the room, Rhys leant down so he was hovering barely an inch above her.

Using one hand to support himself and the other to tenderly stroke back the hair on her face, he kissed her again, tasting himself on her lips.

“If you come less than four times tonight,” he said so close that their lips grazed as he spoke, “then I consider that a failure.”

She hummed in response.

“Are you sure?” He asked her again. “I can’t guarantee that it will feel all that nice the first time, and that’s why I’m already thinking of inventive ways to make it to five.” He used a joking tone, but Feyre knew that he was asking her a serious question.  

“Yes, Rhys. I’m ready.”

With that he gradually pushed himself inside of her.

Feyre let out a sound of mild discomfort and Rhys instantly stopped moving.

“I just need to adjust,” Feyre whispered, “keep going, I want – I want all of you.”

Rhys did as she asked and slid his considerable length all the way into her. He stopped again after that, this time so that Feyre could adjust to the feeling of him inside of her.

He had touched her countless times over the past year with his fingers and tongue, and for any average sized man that would have been well and truly enough to prepare her for this moment. Both fortunately and unfortunately for Feyre there was nothing average about the love of her life.  

After a minute of being still and just looking at each other, Feyre shyly smiled at Rhys “You can move, if you want.” She was teasing him, but also telling him that she was ready for what he had to offer.

He started slowly pumping in and out of her, and didn’t start to go faster until her moans were filling his ears and she was begging him for more.

She kept repeating his name over and over again, saying it like it was a prayer from the devout.

“ _Feyre_ ,” He groaned in response.

She was so slick and warm around him and he had never felt better, never felt anything like the sensations that he was getting now.

Before he met Feyre he was somewhat notorious when it came to women. He was always respectful to them and never did anything that wasn’t one hundred percent consensual- it just happened that he _respected_ a lot of women.

He never met anyone he particularly wanted to settle down with though, until he stumbled into Mor’s room, arms full of boxes, and saw the most striking, exquisite, stunning women he had ever laid eyes on.

And here she was now, sprawled beneath him moaning in ecstasy because of the way he made her feel.

Fuck he loved her.

“Rhys, I’m going to – going to- _Rhys_ ,” Feyre stuttered as she once again finished from his actions.

With a quick few strokes he was riding through an orgasm too, and after finishing flopped down beside her.

“That was… holy shit Rhys.” She was spread like a starfish next to him, too weak from pleasure to curl up next to him.

“It’s not over yet,” he said mischievously as his hand reached across and once again met her most sensitive place, “two down, three to go, Feyre darling.”

Rhys’s statement was somewhat inaccurate. He can do a lot of things when they have the whole night alone and oh how he did. Lot’s more than simply five times.


End file.
